Sakutia
by onominous
Summary: When beastboy starts having strange dreams about his past, he goes to africa to straiten them out. but will he come down with a disease he thought he got rid of long ago? is this all the beasts plan to take over? my first fan fiction. chapter 14 is up finally! *DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: signs

_**This is my first fic so please, no flames. I would like to thank Sabrina selene for helping me get started. I have been writing this story for quite some time and my friends think it's great. So without further adew,Sakutia! Please review. **_

_**Dicumanter:I own the Teen Titans!*gets hit with a frying pan*ok I don't,geez.**_

* * *

"Mark look at how his eyes sparkle!"Said Mark's wife, Marie .She held her year old son in a bundle of blankets."And his hair, its so beautiful!"

Mark chuckled at his wife's behavior. He gave her a peck on the cheek ,and blew a raspberry on his sons stomach. The child howled with laughter.

"He's quite the looker, must get it from his old man."Marie slapped him on the arm playfully. Mark gave a toothy grin, that made her smirk. Her face suddenly turned stern and serious.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to bring our son with us to Africa? He's just …so young. And there's plenty of viruses and diseases that could…" She trailed off ,not wanting to complete the sentence.

"Nothing's going to happen .We are scientist ,if anything happens we'll know how to cure it, okay?"He said as he placed both hands on her shoulders. She slightly nodded her head.

"your right. I'm just worried is all."

"There's nothing to worry about. We should get going. Our flight leaves in an hour." She nodded again and got in the car, then drove off.

* * *

Beastboy woke up in cold sweat. This has been the second night in a row he had a dream about his past. He slowly got out of bed, making sure he didn't bump his head on the ceiling. Like he did oh so many times.

He didn't know why he had a bunk bed when it was just him in the room. He shrugged it off and thought,' it must be animal instincts.' He gingerly walked over the mounds of clothes, rotting food, and comic books that covered his entire floor, and made his way to the bathroom.

He turned on his faucet and rinsed his face off with icy cold water. He tried to calm himself. He took in a deep breaths and even attemted meditation. Being Beastboy, meditation didn't work for him. He stared at himself in the mirror.

His once bright green skin was now a milky green. He had large bags under his eyes from loss of sleep, and he was sweating like a pig. He groaned as he brought his head on the cold counter.

"Maybe this is some sort if sign." He thought out loud to himself."Maybe…just maybe these visions are telling me to go to Africa." He thought for a second longer."Nah. that's not it. Hmm, maybe a robot alien is trying to take over my mind! Yep that makes more sense!"

He then went on with his usual routine, by showering, finding the cleanest pair of his uniform to wear, and brushing his teeth. He looked at his alarm clock and groaned. It was only 6:15, that was five hours until he usually got up. ' Raven should be up by now.' He exited his room, and trotted down to the common room.

As Beastboy entered the room, he could tell without even looking Raven was there. He could smell her a mile away. She smelled like herbal tea and lavender. she was on the semi circular couch reading a book by Aldous Huxley. She was so caught up in her reading she didn't even notice Beastboy walk in.

Beastboy took the the opportunity to scare Raven, hopefully it would help ease his mind. He slowly made his way up to her. Being extra careful not to make a sound, whatsoever. He rose his hads above his head and yelled,"Boo!"

"ahh!" Raven screamed as she dropped her book. She turned around and faced the guy who thought could mess with her."your asking to be thrown out the window." She threatened. His smile remained on his face.

"whatch doin'?" He asked, swinging back and forth on his heels. Raven's nose wrinkled in anger." Ya know, your really cute when you wrinlkle your nose like that." She scowled and and picked up her book.

" if you must know I was in the middle of a book."

"Mmmhhhhh, say would you like to play some video games with me?"

" No." she said pure and simply.

"Try some tofu?"

"No."

"Help me prank cy?"

"NO!" A lghtbulb blew up and fell to the floor.

"Uh, I'll be over there." He said pointing at the kitchen. His ears dropped and he slumped to the kitchen.

Raven sighed in relief. Since she wasn't reading, she decided to get some breakfast. And she was just a tad bit guilty for lashing out at Beastboy. She walked into the kitchen, where Beastboy was putting tofu on a slice of bread.

Raven put a kettle filled with water on the stove. She sat down next to Beastboy ,pondering on what to say.

"so…why are you up so early?" she asked out of the blue.

"couldn't sleep." It wasn't a total lie.

"nightmare?"

"Not exactly…why do you asked?" Beastboy asked.

"you just seem…tense." Raven said unsure of herself."Is there anything wrong? If there is, you can talk to me." Beastboy smiled.

"Thanks." He then got up, and plugged in the game station. Raven walked up behind him.

"so…how does it work?" Raven asked. Beastboy looked up at her in shock.

"you wanna play a video game?" he ask. Raven felt her face heating up.

"Uh…yeah, there's nothing better to do." Beastboy gave a toothy grin.

"Take a seat, and let the master of games teach." He joked. Raven did so, and Beastboy started talking about how the controller worked.

This should be fun.

* * *

**so.. how was that? pretty good for my first fic huh? my next chapter will be up soon, please review^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: what just happen?**

**Sorry me first chapter was so sloppy. I will try to do better this time. I understand my first chapter was a little miss-leading, but I promise this one will be better. Like always…please review.**

**Disclaimer: me no own… you no sue**

Cyborg was the first one to wake up. He pulled out his charger, and made his way to the common room to fix his breakfast. He entered the common room, and went to the kitchen. He then went to the refrigerator and pulled out a pack of beacon, ham, eggs, well anything that will aggravate the little grass stain.

All of the sudden, there was a loud "Boom!", and a howl of "nooo!" Cyborg slowly turned around, and what he saw made him low a circuit. Raven and Beast boy were playing Mega Monkeys 4, and Raven had actually beaten him!

A large "x" appeared on Cyborg's mechanical eye, and he fell to the floor backwards with a loud, "bang!"

Raven and Beast boy to see Cyborg on the floor, unconscious. They both looked at each other and busted out laughing. Well, a suppressed giggle from Raven. They both got up and went to their fallen friend.

"Dude, who knew you could play like that?" Beast boy practically yelled. Raven blushed and pulled up her hood to hide it." Are you sure you never played before? I mean, you're a natural"

"I can assure you that that was a once in a life time thing." She said emotionlessly.

"What should we do about tin man?" Beast boy asked while pointing at Cyborg.

"I have an idea." Raven got up and grabbed a piece of tofu beacon. She showed it to Beast boy. Beast boy nodded as Raven brought the tofu to Cyborg's face. Cyborg eye shot open.

"Yo, get that trash away from me!" He yelled while standing up and pushing the tofu away from him. He suddenly remembered why his circuits malfunctioned. 'Wait, why was Raven playing Mega Monkey's 4?" He asked.

Beast boy rubbed the back of his head while Raven tugged on her hood. "uh…" beast boy started but was stopped when Raven's hand shot over his mouth.

"I was simply testing to see if a simple game could help his brain function better. It turns out it helps with hand and eye coordination. But other than that it seems pointless." Raven deadpanned.

"But…but" Vyborg began, but didn't have a chance to finished, because she teleported away. Cyborg turned to beast boy." How'd you do it?" He asked.

"Do what?"

"You know! Get her to play a game."

"I didn't do anything. She asked me." Cyborg scoffed.

"I'll believe that when your room's clean." He put the beacon on the hot pan and watched it sizzle." Smell that BB? Smells like heaven don't it? A greasy mouth watering heaven."

"Dude your sick." Beast boy said in disgust. "I'll be in my room until the smell clears out." He was now at the door about to leave.

"You don't know what you're missin'!" shouted Cyborg, as he left the room. Beast boy went back into his room. He plopped down on his bottom bunk, and began thinking about his past dreams.

All of a sudden, a pain shot through his nervous system, and he began to twitch uncontrollably. He was beginning to panic.' What if it was the beast?' He thought. He tugged on his hair, trying to ease the pain, but nothing seemed to work.

He screamed as it felt like a knife was stabbed through his heart. Then everything went black.

* * *

Raven woke up from her trance as she heard a scream of pain coming through the hallway. She removed herself from her lotus position and glided to the door. She looked both left and right before turning left to Beast boy's room.

She turned a corner and came face to face with the door engraved "Beast boy". She knocked on the door.

"Beast boy?" No answer. She knocked again. "Beast boy, open the door!" still no answer. She pressed her ear on the cold door. It was dead silent."Don't make me come in." she sighed as yet again there was no answer." I'm coming in" She warned before she fazed herself through the door.

As soon as she got in, she was hit with the smell of rotting food, month old clothes, and something she couldn't describe. She covered her nose with her a cloak. She carefully inspected the room. All of the sudden there was a soft, but tuned creaky sound from the back of the room. Raven made her way over the mounds of trash, and walked in front of her green teammate.

"Beast boy." She said. He didn't move."Beast boy." she said a little louder."Beast boy!" she screamed. Still, he didn't move.

'This isn't good.' She looked at him more closely. And saw he was twitching. He was sweating and looked almost as pale as…herself. She put her hands over his temples as a blue aura spread over them.

Her eyes shot open as to what she saw. She pulled communicator, and Robin's face appeared on the small screen.

"Raven, what is it?" he asked.

"It's Beast boy. Get a bed ready in the med bay."i She demanded.

: I'll explain when I get there. Go now!" she flipped it close.

She went up to the unconscious form and slung him over her arm. She raised her cloak and teleported the both of them to the med bay.

**I hope this chapter wasn't to bad…it took a while to write it. Sorry my first chapter was sloppy. I will fix that later. As always… please review.**

3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: warnings

**I'm so sorry my second chapter was so off. I seriously am! Remember I am new at this. That includes the typing and . I will try to fix later. I think everyone will like this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: meep meep! (I do not own the Teen Titans!) **

"Garfield." Said a deep, gruff, dark voice." Garfield." It repeated over and over again. Beast boy slowly opened his eyes. All around him was pitch black. No life around him. He rubbed his eyes, but that didn't help.

"Stand up." The voice said beast boy didn't know what to do." I said stand!" The voice yelled. It echoed around the black void. Beast boy scrambled to his feet into a fighting stance.

"Where are you beast boy demanded?

"Why, right in front of you." Beast boy slowly looked up, and came face to face with the being he feared most. The beast.

"Beast?" Beast boy questioned. The beast snarled but nodded his head. "Wait, this isn't possible!"

"It took a while, but I've managed to use enough energy to contact you." Beast boy processed this through his brain

"Where am I?"

"You're in your mind, idiot. I only have so much time to tell you what I tend to do, so you can stop with these ridiculous questions." Beast boy crossed his arms.

"Are you trying to escape, 'cause I can assure you it's not happening." The beast laughed evilly.

"I don't attend to…yet. Those dreams you been having…they do mean something.

I knew it!" Beast boy whispered to himself." What do they mean then?"

"There's no way to know for sure. But I've come out with the best possible outcome."

"That would be…"

"Go. Back. To. Africa." Beast boy froze.

"Why?"

"That is something you will have to find out for yourself. I am not a fortune teller, I cannot predict the future. But I can tell you this. It will change your life…forever."

"Why are you telling me this? You should be out trying to destroy me."

"See, I would. But since I am a part of you, if you cease to exist so do I."

"This still doesn't make any since. Number one: I'm in my mind. And two: you're talking. I know I can talk to animals, but you're a…" Beast boy trailed off.

"Monster? Well, let me tell you this Mr. Logan, you are me, and I am you. I am your inner demon. You cannot rid me, no matter how hard you try. Anything you say about me, your criticizing yourself."

Beast boy looked down at his shoes.

"Wake me up." He demanded.

"What?" the beast questioned.

"I got the memo, so let me return to reality. I'll be pondering on whether or not I'll make the trip."

"Very well, Mr. Logan. But let me just say…your dreams are only going to get worst. You may not dedicate my offer today, but you will…eventually." The beast vanished in thin air. Beast boy spun around, searching for any life, but found none.

Suddenly, he felt as if his world were spinning. And the world went blank.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven sat next to the bed of the changeling. She hasn't left his side since he got in the med bay. She wanted to make sure that when he woke up, she'd be the first one he'd see. She would never admit it, but she actually cared for him.

She sighed for the umpteenth time. It had been six hours since she arrived at the med bay. He hasn't moved since he settled down.

After Cyborg had gave him a check-up, and announced that there was nothing wrong with him, Raven tried hard to go through his mind. She tried several times, but every time her inner-self shot back out. There seemed to be a wall that blocked her from entering. But that wasn't what troubled her. Back when she tried to see what was wrong with him, a vision shot through her head.

*flash back*

Beast boy was in the hospital. He looked very, very pale and looked in pain. Very few seconds he'd hack up a storm. He was holding on a thread of life. His once, cheerful green eyes were now sorrow-filled and dull. All but one titan was in the room.

Starfire was in the corner, crying her eyes out. And Robin was beside her, trying to give her comfort her. Even through the mask, you could tell he was on the verge of tears, too. Cyborg was pounding his gigantic fist on the wall. Tear streaks stained his face. Beast boy kept whispering things like,"He's coming"

All of the sudden the monitor went flat and a loud snarl could be heard from where Beast boy once was; in his place was the beast.

*end of flash back*

Raven bit her lower lip. There was no way in Azar she would let that happen. Raven pushed back the tears that were forming around her eyes. She grabbed his cold hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. To her surprise it squeezed back.

She looked up to see a pair of sparkling green eyes staring at her. She allowed a half smile, and said sweetly," Hey."

"Hey." He replied weakly.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Other than a splitting head-ach, I'm good." Beast boy slowly sat up, rubbing his head. Raven stared at him for a moment, before putting a hand on his shoulder, and gently laying him back down.

"Rest. I'll tell the others you're awake." Beast boy slowly nodded his head and turned on his side. He closed his eyes, and quickly fell asleep.

After making sure he was asleep, she got up and walked out the med bay. She made her way to the common room, where Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire were all on the couch. Discussing something.

"But, boyfriend Robin, what about Beast boy?" Starfire asked.

"We'll ask him when he's himself again. Right now he needs his rest." Robin responded.

"It still doesn't make since. One minute he's the next he's-" Cyborg was interrupted by the clearing of the throat.

The three turned around in unison and saw Raven making her way to the kitchen.

"I just talked to Beast boy." She said as she grabbed a pack of herbal tea.

"What did the green bean say?" Cyborg asked.

"He has nothing more than a head-ach."

"May we see him?" Starfire asked.

"No,not now. I told him to rest.

Robin noticed that she seemed a bit tense, and asked her to talk to him in the hallway.

"What?"she demanded.

"Is there something your not telling us?" raven looked down at her shoes, suddenly finding them interesting. 'Its probably the best to tell them.'

" I-I had a vision….about Beast boy."

"what happen?"

"he-we were in the hospital….and he-he"

"Raven?"

"he…died. And the Beast took over." Robin put both hands on her shoulders.

"Raven you know we would never let that happen?" robin reassured. She nodded. Feeling on the verge of tears, she said "I need to meditate."

With that she walked out the room.

So good, bad. Please tell me so I can try to make it better. Like always, please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: should I?

I would like to thank mosspath of riverclan 030 for pointing things out for me, and I will try to fix it. I totally agree with you. I will try harder, but you got to admit I have been getting better. Sorry this is starting out slow and there's not a lot of BBxRae romance. There will be more as the story progress. I am only 12 so forgive me for my mishaps. But I tend to be a very good writer when needed. Well I think I have said enough. The next chapters will be up soon.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever owned the Teen Titans.

In the rather large hut sat a woman, who was at the moment checking some researches she had made a while back. They had arrived at Africa about a year ago and so far they made no new discoveries. Marie got up and walked in the kitchen to fix some green tea.

She stopped as she heard her son start crying. She placed down her tea on the counter, and walked to another room. Her baby was in the crib, lying down on his stomach. Tears ran down the infants face as it kept coughing. Marie made her way up to her son, and placed a hand on his forehead. She quickly pulled back, for the boys head felt like fire.

She quickly picked him up, and ran out the hut to find her husband.

"Mark! Mark!" she cried, searching for him. "Mark!" she cried again.

There was a rustle in the bushes ahead of her, and she took a hesitant step back. Holding her baby tightly. Suddenly a man with blond hair, wearing a lab coat, walked through it. Marie sighed in relief."Don't do that to me, Mark! You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly, while giving her a peck on the cheek to his wife. He didn't get his normal look, which made him all the more tense. She hung her head down, letting tears flow down her face."Marie?"

"Feel Garfield's forehead." She demanded. He did so, and instantly brought it back. He was way above his normal temperature. Garfield started to shake and cough violently in her mother's arms.

"Mark, do something!" she cried, getting more worried by the second. Mark nodded and ran in another direction. When he came back, he held up a needle with green bubbling liquid. Marie took a step back.

"What is that?" She asked.

"Don't worry, this will only make him go to sleep." Marie nodded and handed their baby to her husband. She turned around as she heard her son scream out in pain.

"Ah!" beast boy shot up in his bed. He took in is surroundings. He was in the med bay.

Cyborg looked up from his computer scanners and looked at Beast boy worriedly.

"What up grass stain?" He asked. Beast boy rubbed his head, which still had a killer head-ach."Need anything?"

"Some aspirin." He said while plopping back down on the pillow. Cyborg nodded and grabbed a bottle of aspirin from the shelf. He gave it to him, who quickly inhaled it."Feelin' better?" Cyborg asked.

"I've been worst." Beast boy said. Beast boy was pondering if he should tell Cyborg about what the beast told him."Hey Cy." Cyborg raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"You know you're my best friend, right?"

"Of course."

"And you know things I haven't even considered telling the others." Cyborg nodded his head in agreement."Well, then you should understand why I'm telling you this." He took a deep breath, before saying," he took a deep breath and said,"I'm thinking on going to Africa."

Cyborg's jaw dropped.

"Why?"

"I've been having dreams…about my past. Each one gets worst. Then somehow the beast contacts me, and says I need to go to Africa. We both don't know why, but I have a hunch he does. But he said it'll change my life forever."

"Wait, the beast? Isn't he like, inside of you?" beast boy nodded.

"Listen, I'm just thinking on going. I never said I would." Beast boy reassured.

"Man, you sound like Robin right now. What would you expect to find on this…trip?"

"I don't really know."

"Well, you're in no condition to do anything about it now. You fell into a coma ten hours ago."

"Am I well enough to get out of this bed. This is the most uncomfortable mattress I have ever lied on. And that's saying something." Beast boy complained.

"Yeah, you can go. But you'll have to play a game with me so I can beat your little green butt!" now it was Beast boys turn to smirk.

"Oh, you're on!" He yelled as while out of bed. He and Cyborg both ran out the door, to common room.

Raven had just finished meditating and was making her way to the common room. She still couldn't get that vision out of her head. Beast boy looked so lifeless, and then in an instant he was gone. It was just then she realized something. She had been so clueless as to why she was so worried about him so much. Did… she have feelings for the changeling?

Preposterous. She thought.

Sure, she thought his jokes were lame. But humorous at the same time. And how his fang popped out when his mouth was slightly open was adorable. And when he smiled, it made the world seem bright, even on the cloudiest of days.

Oh Azar, I do like I'm! She mentally slapped herself. When he taught her how to play the station, he made her feel like a regular teenager. She didn't feel like the dark empathy, who was sworn to help bring the world to its end.

She even allowed herself to giggle. Certainly she wouldn't have done that for anyone but him. She quickly made her way down the narrow hallway.

The doors to the common room, and in walked Raven.

Cyborg and Beast boy were playing a video game. And Starfire and Robin were making some sort of tameranian food. Wait… beast boy is playing video games?

She looked back at the semi-circular couch, and sure enough, there e was playing Sozin's Sword with Cyborg. Raven marched in front of the TV.

"Yo Rae, could you move?" Cyborg asked, all the while trying to see around her. But Raven stood her ground. She crossed her arms impatiently.

"Uh Rae, your kind of blocking my view."Complained Beast boy. Raven starred at him, before sighing angrily.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Uh…I live here?"

"I mean…why are you out of the medical bay?"

"Cy said I was well enough to leave it."

"Yeah," Cyborg added. "All my scanners say he's fine." Raven starred at the Cyborg.

"Garfield," Raven said all to sweetly. "Can you meet me on the roof." Before he had time to answer, she teleported away.

Beast boy turned to Cyborg, with a look of shock, worry, and curiosity that graced his face.

Cyborg shrugged and gave him the… you're- so- going- to- get- it, look. With a mighty huff, Beast boy got up and walked out the common room, to the roof.

So that's the end of the fourth chapter. It may have been longer that the other chapters but I really don't know. If you would like to comment on anything I am not doing right, please do so. As always, please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: caring

This chapter is really short. I'm sorry for that. Also hope that last chapter was alright. And if his dreams seem a bit off, I'm trying to get it in a more realistic way. Not that there's anything wrong with being bitten by a green monkey.

Disclaimer: the only thing I own is the plot of the story, and barely even that.

Cyborg got up from his game, and went to the kitchen for his afternoon lunch. He pulled out a huge pan of barbeque ribs.

"Hey Rob," Cyborg called as he took a bite out of a rib. Robin looked up from what his girl friend was doing, and starred at the cyborg.

"Yeah?" Robin asked.

"Do you know what's up with Raven?"Cyborg asked.

"What do you mean?" Cyborg rolled his eye.

"You didn't see her? She was like freakin' out because BB was out of the bay!"

"Well…" Robin didn't want anyone to know about what Raven told him, at least not now. He leaned into Starfire and whispered," Help me!"

Starfire nodded and turned to Cyborg.

"Perhaps what boyfriend Robin is trying to say, is that she cares for friend Beast boy. She did stay by his side since he arrived at the bay of medical, did he not?" a smile crossed the tameranian's face.

"I don't like the look on that girl's face." Cyborg said.

"Oh, do not be afraid friend Cyborg!" She said as she waved her hands in front of her face.

"Then what's wrong?" Robin asked.

"Raven does care for Beast boy, yes?"

"Yeah, doesn't she care for all of us?" Cyborg asked. Starfire nodded as her grin grew larger.

"What if she cares for I'm even more?" Robin and Cyborg looked at each other in confusion before a large grin crossed their faces too.

Beast boy walked up the stairs to the roof. Why did Raven call me by my real name? And why did she tell me to go to the roof? Those thoughts crossed his mind as he walked up the narrow stair way. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts he didn't realize he already reached the door.

He gulped as he slowly brought his hands up to the knob. Beast boy slowly pulled the door open. He poked his head through the door, looked both ways, and stepped out the rest of the way.

He spotted Raven in her lotus position. For a second he thought she was meditating, so he quietly stepped backwards, but that was shattered as she said, "Garfield." Beast boy cussed under his breath before turning around, putting a weak smile on.

"Uh…you wanted to see me?" Raven winced at her pet name.

"It's not Rae…it's RA-ven." She said as she floated down to the ground.

"Raven…you wanted to see me?" Raven nodded and gestured I'm to sit beside her. Beast boy silently sat down beside her. She sighed before turning to face him. Azmuth (I don't know how you spell it) met green as they starred at each other.

"Do you remember after the Malcior incident, you told me I was never alone?" Raven asked. Beast boy nodded..."Well, I believed you and since then I've opened up more. We became better friends."

"Raven I-"Beast boy started but was stopped by Raven's hand...

"Let me finish, then you can comment." Beast boy nodded as she brought her hand down. "I learned to enjoy life more. I've actually learned how to deal with your stupid jokes and attempts to make me smile .All I'm trying to say is… I care for you." Beast boy's eyes widen in surprise, but he didn't dare speak.

"When I found you this morning…I can't explain it. The best word I can use to describe how I felt was heartbroken." A lone tear escaped and ran down raven's cheek. Without thinking he reached over and wiped the tear away. With his hand still on her cheek he said," Hey, I'm ok see? There's nothing to worry about. As long as I'm still living, breathing, you have nothing to fear.

Raven sniffed before nodding. Beast boy stood up and offered her a hand. She took it and stood as well.

"Just be careful, ok?"

"I'll try. But you know being a super hero and all…" he turned and looked at Raven, who's head was bowed again."I will." He made his way to the door." Are you coming?" Raven shook her head "no".

"I need to meditate." She said while she made her way to the edge of the roof and got back in her lotus position.

"Oh, ok." Beast boy said as he walked out the door. After Raven made sure he was gone, she placed her hand over wear he had touched his cheek. A ghost of a smile appeared at the vampire.

"I hope you're right…Gar." She said before she chanted her mantra.

I told you this chapter was short. Some BBxRae action. There will be more to come in the next few chapters, and it will get longer. Like always…please pretty please with a cherry on top review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: wanna date?

Yes I know, I am updating way to fast. I have good reasons. Number one is it's the weekend. Second reason I'm sick. Yeah I know sucks right? But it's only a minor cold. So I have more time to update. I hope you all like this chapter.

Me: Beast boy, would you like to do the honors?

Beast boy: sure thing onominous. Onomious does not own the Teen Titans. That's all the Warner bros.

For the next week or so, Beast boy hasn't had any of his dreams, much to his likings. He was beginning to rethink the whole ordeal on going to Africa. Of course, it still played a role in his mind. The beast wouldn't just warn him of something and then vanish.

To say he wasn't stressing would be an understatement, though. He had the hunch that the beast was planning something. He worried so_ much _that he cleaned the dump he called a room_. _

Beast boy pulled is hand trough his hair. He was on the bottom bunk of his bed, playing wit is fingers. There was really nothing else to do.

Cyborg was working on his "baby". Star and Robin were on a date and Raven was… Raven was. Beast boy scratched his head. Where was Raven?

Raven paced back and forth in her room. For the past week she and Beast boy had been hanging out more. During this time, Raven's simple affection had turned into a crush. Or maybe something more.

Raven shook her head from that ridiculous thought. But she did like him, and that is exactly why she was pacing. She was attempting on asking him out, but was too afraid of rejection.

C'me Raven, don't be a wuss! Shouted bravery.

Yeah Rae, you know he likes us! Chirped in happy. Raven sighed in frustration. Her emotions were not helping.

I agree with happy. Have you not seen the ways he tries to make you smile or laugh? Wisdom through in her two cents.

See, even the smart emotion agrees with me! Happy said. Raven rubbed her temples.

Could you all just be quiet for a minute? Raven sighed again as they all seemed to quiet down. Maybe she was being a wuss, though. The worst he could say is no, and that wasn't a very Beast boy like thing to do. With that confidence, she walked out the door to beast boy's room.

Beast boy's boredom was taking its toll. He was banging his head on the wall at the moment, there really wasn't anything else to do. It was the only thing to keep him occupied.

"Beast boy?" said a mono toned voice from the other side of his door.

Beast boy looked up from the wall, and opened the door. Raven was there, a slight blush tinted her cheeks.

"Uh…hi Raven." He said. Raven could feel her confidence leaving. She didn't know what to say now.

"H-hey." Se stammered. Don't ruin it! Yelled affection.

"Raven?" beast boy was now waving his hands across her face.

"Sorry." She mumbled. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot." Beast boy said.

"Well…uh…so" Raven didn't know how to put it. "Do you want to go out?" Raven bit her lip.

"Sure. Do you need help getting tea or something?"

"That's not exactly what I meant." Beast boy cocked his head to the left.

"Then, you mean like a date?" Raven blushed and pulled up her hood.

"Yes." She said timidly."I understand if you don't want to. I'm not even pretty…and you probably think of me as creepy." She bowed her head, and was about to leave."Can you just forget I ever asked?"

She turned around to leave, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Raven, I would be honored to take you out on a date." Raven's eyes widen in shock. She slowly turned around.

"Really?" she asked. Beast boy nodded.

"Really." He reached behind her hood, and slowly brought it down."And you're not creepy…you're different. I'm sorry if you thought that. Your also one of the, is not the prettiest girl I know.

Raven couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her crush just said yes to her for a date!

"Uh… ok great!" she couldn't contain her happiness. A light bulb shattered. Raven's blush grew deeper. Beast boy chuckled at her mishap.

"When should I pick you up?"

"Come by my room by seven. And wear something decent." She turned around and quickly went to her room.

Beast boy stood at his door for a moment before a large smile crossed his face.

He then ran downstairs to the basement, to tell Cyborg.

As soon as Raven got in her room, she collapsed on her bed with the largest smile on her face she had ever had in her life. Then realization struck her. She didn't have anything to wear.

She quickly stood up, and went to her closet.

Rows and rows of leotards and capes hung on hangers. She frowned and dug deeper in her closet. The only thing she found was her uniform and night wear.

Hopefully Starfire is back from her date. Raven thought.

Cyborg was waxing the "T" car, when the door flew open. E looked up to see his best buddy walking up to him, with a big smile on his face.

"Whoa B, whatever you are about to do to my baby, please rethink it." Cyborg said as he jumped in front of the car protectively. Beast boy's smile faded for a millisecond before it popped back up.

"That's not what I came here for."

"Sure?"

"Positive." Cyborg hesitantly moved away from his car.

"So uh, what's up with the creepy smile?" e asked.

"Well, I don't mean to brag but I got a date."Cyborg looked at him as if he were crazy, then a grin spread across his face.

"Alright!" Cyborg congratulated while patting the green boy on the back. But the weight of his and caused him to fall over. "Who's the girl, do I know him?"

Beast boy stood up, and nodded.

"You do." He said.

"Lemme guess…uh Argent, Bee, Kole?"

"No, no, and…no"

"Thank god it wasn't Bee." Cyborg said as he wiped some sweat off of his face.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Cyborg said. He quickly changed the subject."So uh, who is it?"

Beast boy gestured for him to bend down. Once Cyborg did, he whispered, "Raven."

Cyborg blinked a few times before a large smile appeared on his face.

"Alright!" he said, giving beast boy a high five. "Where are you taking her?"

"She said to wear something nice, must be a fancy restaurant or something."

"Well then, we better find somethin'. You can't go in your uniform." Cyborg said. Beast boy nodded as they left for his room.

Raven entered through the common room doors. She scanned the room for the only other girl in the tower. Thankfully, she found her in the kitchen with Robin sharing a bowl of ice cream. Raven made her way up to them.

"Hello friend Raven, is it not a glorious day?" Starfire greeted in her annoyingly annoying way. Raven couldn't help but blush, though.

"Wonderful." She said with no hint of sarcasm.

"Is everything ok?" Robin asked.

"Of course…I just need to borrow your girlfriend for a second." She said in her usual monotone.

"Whatever for?" Starfire asked, while starting to stand up from her chair.

"I'll tell you later, come on." She ordered. Starfire was walking behind Raven, but stopped to give her a boyfriend a peck on the cheek. She then walked the rest of the way out of the common room.

"Friend Raven, may you do the explaining of where we are going?"

"Your room" she said as if it were as clear as day.

"But...why."

I uh… have a date, and I need cloths."

"A date? With whom!" Starfire asked as she jumped up and down.

"Can we please go to your room first?" raven asked. Starfire nodded, and they soon arrived at the tameranian's room. Starfire escorted raven in, and gestured her to sit beside her on her bed.

"I want every detail!" chirped Starfire."Who is this date of yours?"

"Beast boy." Raven replied simply. Starfire squealed with joy.

"This is the most wondrous of days! She yelled. "You shall do the dating, then become a couple, then be married, and have little mutant childr-"

"Let's just see how the first date goes." Raven cutted off. Starfire nodded and flew to her closet. She pulled out a long, sparkly, pink dress. Raven's face looked disgusted at the sight of it."No?" she dug a little deeper and pulled out a shorter pink dress, without the sparkles. Raven's face remained the same.

"Do you have anything that isn't pink" she asked. Starfire smiled as she dug deeper in her closet.

"I have the perfect thing!"

So here is chapter six. I was oringinorly suppose to have this up on Saturday, but with school, my parents business, and siblings I just ran out of time. Anyways… for the next few chapters, I will have members of the Teen Titans do the disclaimer and may even have a conversation with them! The date will be on the next chapter.

Also, I need you to vote on if the date should be one chapter or two. The reason why I say this is because it is pretty long and I want to make sure you guys are ok with a very long chapter. In my definition. Furthermore, I am happy that I have so many followers, but I would love it if yall reviewed after the chapters. Not to nag or anything, but I need advice on things I'm doing wrong, so please, review! Please have your votes in by Friday, then it will be posted by next Wednesday. Like always, review, thanks a bunch.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: the date

**Me: well I know this is sorta a big thing for our favorite couple.**

**Cyborg: and a hilarious one.*rubs hands evilly***

**Me: anyways…. since I got zero votes on what to choose…I will have to choose myself**

**Beast boy: ha, I told you no one would read your story!**

**Me: I can delete you in a click of a button so shut up. People do read this. Right…right? Uhg…star the disclaimer.**

**Starfire: *squeals* friend oonominous does not own the Teen Titans. The klorbags would kill her by then.**

**Me: thanks star.**

Beast boy stood outside Raven's door. He was wearing a tuxedo that he had to buy because he didn't have one. He readjusted his tie, and looked at is watch which read, 6:58. He slowly raised his hand up to the door and knocked.

"Just one moment, please!" said a voice that diffidently not Raven's

Beast boy sighed as he slumped against the wall behind him, but he missed the wall, and went tumbling to the ground.

All of the sudden the door slid open and a blur of purple and orange flew across the hall. Beast boy looked back at raven's door again, only to see her trying to stifle her laughter. Beast boy's e yes widen as to what she was wearing.

She wore a blue knee-high, strapless dress. Her shoes were high heeled, and were the same color as her dress. She had her hair curled and beaded. She had long white gloves on ad was actually wearing makeup.

Beast boy quickly scrambled to is feet. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Hey Raven, you look…beautiful." He blushed as he said it. Raven's face flustered.

"Thank you." She said timidly.

"Shall we go my lady?" Beast boy said as he held out his elbow.

"We shall." Raven said as she linked arms with him. They walked to the common room, in the exact same position.

* * *

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were all on the semi-circular couch chatting among themselves. All of the sudden the door slid open, and in walked the new, soon to be, couple. Starfire and Cyborg had huge grins on their faces, while Robin looked completely clueless.

Starfire went up to the two and gave them one of her infamous bear hugs.

"Star…can't...breath." Beast boy managed to choke out. Starfire automatically stopped and blushed.

"I am so happy that I will make the pudding of joy!" Starfire cheered. Everyone tried to hide their horrified faces.

"Uh…thanks?" beast boy said. Cyborg went up to the two and placed a hand on each of their backs.

"Now you two run along, and have a good time." Cyborg said as he pushed the out the door. Once they were gone, Robin asked,"What is going on?"

"Isn't it obvious, man?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes, I love you with all my heart, but you can be quite clueless at times." Starfire added. Robin still looked as clueless as ever.

"They're on a date!" Cyborg said as he waved his hands wildly in the air.

Robin looked dumbstruken before he fell backwards on the couch, legs still up in air.

"Robin!" Starfire shrieked.

Raven and Beast boy were walking down the shore of Titans Tower in silence. It wasn't awkward, just silent

**Say** **something!** Erdged affection.

**She will probably say something stupid.** Rude said, all the while picking her ear.

**Doesn't BB look great in a tux? **Purred lust.

"So uh…nice weather." Raven said lamely.

**Told ya**. Rude said.

"yeah, not to cold and not too hot." Beast boy said. It went quiet for a minute before he asked. "so… where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." She said smugly.

"Can't you just give me a hint?" he winced. Raven gave in, he was just so cute when he pouted.

"Since neither of us can drive, I will have to teleport us there. Now close your eyes." She demanded. Beast boy did so, and could feel Ravens warmth beside him. A rush swept across him, and suddenly it stopped. "Ok, open your eyes now."

Beast boy slowly open his eyes. A large building stood in front of them.

"Vegi-bals?" (A/N: totally made up) Beast boy asked. Raven nodded.

"It's a…vegetarian restaurant." She said with as slight blush.

"Thanks Rae!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the front door. Raven couldn't help just a little. They entered the building and walked up to a girl that looked to be about their age.

"Welcome, Ms. Raven and Mr. Beast boy of the teen Titans. How may I serve you?"

"Table for two." Raven stated in her mono-tone way. The server walked to the side of the table.

"Right this way." She escorted, secretly giving beast boy a wink. She led them to a room lit by candles and a table with two seats. "I will be back to take your orders shortly." She said, eyeballing Beast boy, before walking away.

Once the waitress was out of ear shot, Raven's calm expression turned to one with anger.

"Rae, what's wrong." Beast boy asked.

"Firstly, y name still isn't Rae, so get that in your head." Raven said a little harshly. But Beast boy didn't let that faze him. "And… I don't like that waitress." She mumbled under her breath. Beast boy cocked his head sideways in confusion.

"Why?"

"You didn't see the way she's was looking at you?" Beast boy smiled.

"Yeah I did. She's kinda cute, don't ya think?" Raven glared at him in disbelief."I'm just kidding," he reached over to grab her hand. "You're the only one I'm glad to be here with." Raven gave a ghost of a smile. "And I told ya, chicks dig the ears." He said as he wiggled is ears. Raven couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Sure they do." She said with the same amount of sarcasm.

"So Rae…" Raven glared at him."-ven. I have to ask, when did you start…you know…have feelings for me?" Raven was a little taken aback by this question.

"Well…I've always liked you, Beast boy." She pointed out.

"I know that. But when did you like me, like me?"

"I think it was when-"

"May I ask for what drinks you may want" The waitress stood above them, with a huge smile on her face. Raven had an extremely annoyed look on her face, but she hid it well.

"I'll have soy milk." Beast boy said.

"Unsweetened herbal tea please." Raven said.

"Alright, that'll be one glass of soy milk and a mug of unsweetened herbal tea?" the waitress asked.

"on second thought, I would like unsweetened herbal tea, too." Beast boy said. Raven stared at him in shock, her mouth forming a perfect"o".

"Your drinks will be here soon."

"Thanks," Beast boy read her name tag." Izzy." Izzy smiled, winked, and then skipped away.

Beast boy urned to Raven who still had on her shocked expression."What?"

"Two words. Three syllables. Herbal tea." Raven said.

"Oh, that." Beast buy said, all the while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"I didn't know you liked it." Raven said with a playful smirk. Beast boy shrugged.

"First time for everything right?" Raven smiled again.

"very true." Raven said. Izzy walked up to them, once again, carrying two mugs of herbal tea.

"Enjoy." She squeaked.

Beast boy Brought the mug to his lips, and took a tiny sip.

"Oh. My. Gwad." Beast boy choked out.

"What?" raven said as she turned around.

"This is…amazing! Why didn't you tell me it was this good?" he said, now chugging down the mug down. He sighed as he brought the mug down on the table.

"Now what are your going to drink with your meal?" raven said, smirking.

"Um….refill?"

* * *

Beast boy and Raven had just left the restaurant and was now walking through the park. It was a bit awkward walking in the park, dressed how they were. It was a little later in the night, and it was beginning to get chilly.

"Gee Raven, you look pale, I mean paler than usual. Are you cold?" beast boy asked.

"A little." She said, now crossing her arms. All of the sudden, there was warmth on the empath. She looked over at beast boy, who wasn't wearing his over coat.

"No problem." A large grin covered Beast boy's face. "hey Raven, I have a surprise of my own."

"And what would that be?" Raven said, Raising an eyebrow.

"curiosity killed the cat Rae." Beast boy joked.

"But satisfaction brought it back." Beast boy thought for a moment.

"You're a tricky one Ms. Roth. But seriously, it wouldn't be much a surprise if I told you. Now, close your eyes." Raven groaned but did so. She felt Beast boy's gloved hand wrap around hers as e led her in another direction.

**Strange.** She thought. **This path way seems oddly familiar. **

"beast boy, I would like it better if I could see where I am going." She complained.

"We're almost there." Beast boy reassured. After a few more twist and turns they came to a stop. Raven slowly opened one eye, then the other.

A building stood in front of the, near an old grave yard, giving it a haunted look.

"How'd you know about this place?" Raven asked.

"I did some snooping around." Raven stared at him, hard. "Ok, I followed you here. I was testing my hearing skills."

"Beast boy, I can't go in there like…this." She said, referring to her outfit.

"We'll sit in the back so no one will notice us." He reassured. He said, grabbing her hand, and pulling her towards the door." Besides, you'll love what I have in store for you."

**Me: ha ha! Cliff hanger! I've always wanted to do that. Sorry if this is not what you wanted but you left me no choice. I didn't get any reviews saying if it should be a 1 or 2 chapter part.**

**Beast boy: see no body reads this story.**

**Me: I'm gonna let that slide. Ok, a few annoucments. **

**Beast boy: Ohh, annoucments. You just made my day.**

**Me: anyways…I have decided there will be a sequel to this story.**

**Beast boy: and it's all about me!**

**Me: as much as I hate to say it but yes, it's based on the green twit.**

**Beat BOY: You know you dig me.**

**Me:*rolls eyes.* but it is still beast boy and Raven. I will not give anything away. But if you are dying desperately to know you can p.m me and ask. Also, I will be honored if all me viewers will review. I'm lacking them terribly. Truthfully, I don't care about the flames.(hint:slade)**

**Starfire: there is a fire, yes?**

**Me: no, go sit down. And last but not least. My updating my not come until next week. Reason why. Exams. **

**Beast boy: uhg, you go to school?**

**Me: yeah, that's where I get my ideas.**

**Beast boy: what a looser.**

**Me: excuse me as I chase Beast boy.*starts chasing him* *yells* PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: the date (part 2)

**Me: Yay, the exams are finally over! Now I can update a lot faster since there is only like 2 more weeks of school. Now for a few annou-**

**Beast boy: bla, bla, bla can we get on with my date?**

**Raven: I agree with beast boy on this one.**

**Me: kiss up. The people wanna hear what the people wanna hear.**

**Raven:*wrinkles nose***

**Beast boy: ya know, you're really cute when you wrinkle your nose like that.**

**Raven: Really? *leans in***

**Beast boy: really. *leans in.***

**Me: *Gets in the middle* ok, let's start the chapter. Cyborg the disclaimer?**

**Cyborg: I just don't get it. We all know you are way too young to own Teen titans and never will.**

**Me:*Grunts***

**Ooh, don't you just love surprises, Rave!** Yelled happy.

**No.** raven shot back.

**Ah, Beast boy's such a gent! **Purred affection. Beast boy pulled out a chair, and set it behind Raven. Raven took the seat, and Beast boy sat beside her.

A woman with shot, black hair walked on stage. She looked pretty skittish at first, but by the end of her poem she got applause of snaps.

"That was pretty good, huh?" beast boy asked.

"It was decent." She said as she snapped with the rest of the crowd.

"Wait here, I'll be right back.'' Beast boy said as he stood up and walked away.

Raven watched as he went towards a man standing in front of the stage. Then, he started having a conversation with him. Raven recognized him as Joe, the manager of the joint. Beast boy talked with Joe, until Joe walked up on stage.

He tapped the microphone a few times, to get everyone's attention. He then brought it up to his mouth.

"Goths of all ages, we have a special new comer who would like to share a poem with us." He said in a dull, but meaningful voice. "Please put your fingers together (A/N: no pun intended) for…Beast boy."

**Beast boy!** Raven yelled inside her mind. **Of all things, this is by far the stupidest!** Beast boy walked up the steps to the stage as the crowd once again snapped.

"I dedicate this poem to Raven. I'm sure you've all heard of her?" there were a few nods in the sea of Goths. "Ok then, I call this poem a raven's wing." He took a few deep breaths before he started." A raven's wing, so dark and strong. It is powerful, don't prove me wrong. A raven's wing, as mysterious as may seem, can bring beauty, to even the most disturbing things. A raven's wing, casts a shadow, don't be scared, and prepare for battle. A raven's wing is a wonderful sight, take a closer look and prove e right."

Beast boy bowed as the room filled with the snaps of gothic teens. Beast boy then walked off stage and sat back down with Raven.

"I never knew you were so…poetic." Raven said. Beast boy shrugged.

"I always had it in me. So…how was it?" Raven blushed.

"My number one poem." She said before planting a kiss on his eight cheek. Now it was Beast boy's turn to blush. And it grew darker as Raven laid her head on his shoulder. He scooted closer to her, as they watched the rest of the people's poems.

* * *

Beast boy and Raven were now walking down the shore of Titans Tower, hand in hand, as they let the water rush between their toes.

"You know, I had fun." Raven said. She had a Mona Lisa of a smile.

"I did to" Beast boy said with a blush.

"I never thought that you would say yes to a date with me" Raven said honestly.

"Why"

"Well, you had call me creepy."

"But apologized soon after."

"And the way I always insult you." Beast boy shrugged

"I was practically asking for it."

"And the way we're polar opposites." Beast boy chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Seriously Raven, you're the smartest person I know and still can be as clueless as Robin. Haven't you noticed the ways I've been flirting with you? Of course I would've said yes!" they both chuckled as they walked through the entrance. It was somewhat around 10:00, so everyone should be asleep.

Beast boy walked Raven to her room. They noticed that they were still holding hands, and quickly pulled away. Beast boy rubbed the back of is head sheepishly.

"So uh Raven. i was wondering if..."

"Yes?" Raven said. **ooh Raven, he's going to ask you know what!** shouted curiousity.

**Quiet.**

"If you...would like to...be my girlfriend." Beast boy said the last part quickly.

"No." Raven said with a visable frown.

"Oh." Beast boy said as his head bowed.

"I would love to be your girlfriend." Raven brought her hand under his chin, making him stare into her violet orbs. She slowly bent down, closing her eyes, as her lips pressed on his.

Beast boy's eyes widen in shock, but slowly closed as he kissed her back. They drifted apart, large smiles on both thier faces. Raven stepped backwards in her room.

"Goodnight, Garfeild." Raven said.

"Good night." Beast boy said, stil in a state of shock.

The door then slid clse in front of him. Beast boy stood there for a few more minutes, until he touched were Raven had put her lips, and smiled at te sensation.

He smiled, and with that he trotted down to his room.

**well, not my best chapter but eh, watcha going to do? i know i know this is way over do. i was oringinally was suppose to have this posted on friday, but you know me. the next chapter should be a little better. as always, Review. it makes me happy.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: an everyday hero

**Me: well this is a pretty long chapter. But this is how it's probably going to be for now on.**

**Robin: hey, has anyone seen star? **

**Me: try the next chapter.**

**Robin:*grunts***

**Me: since you're here, would you mind doing the disclaimer?**

**Robin: yeah sure, onominous doesn't own us, never will, whatever. I'm going to look for Slade now.**

**Me: you go do that.**

Raven woke up at her usual time. She couldn't help but wonder I last night really happen. Did she really go on a date with Beast boy? Did she really have her first kiss?

She decided to go to nevermore and straiten this out. She picked up her magical mirror and starred inside the glass. She felt herself being pulled into her mind and before she knew it, she was on the familiar rocky path way. She looked up to see that the sky was still red and filled with stars.

She spotted her pink clad emotion making her way up to her, making air plane noises. Her arms spread out like a propeller.

Out of all the her emotions, she had to stumble upon her overly bubbly doppelganger.

"Hi Ravey!" she shouted happily.

"Happy." Raven responded.

"What's up?" she asked. "Wait, don't answer that. The sky!" happy was now rolling on the floor, laughing her head off.

"Happy, I need you to get all the emotions. Including Rage." Raven demanded.

"Sure thing Rave!" Happy said as she skipped off to the next realm.

A couple of minutes later, one by one, each of her emotions came to view. The all gathered in a circle, Raven in the center.

"I have called up this meeting for special reasoning."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beast boy lay in bed, still asleep. He wasn't much of a snorer, you could only hear is steady breathing under the mass of blankets he laid under.

**Beep beep…beep beep… beep beep.**

"Ah!" Beast boy abruptly woke from his slumber, turned into a cat, and clung to the ceiling. The green cat looked down, at the still ringing alarm clock.

With a cat like sigh, e slowly tried to remove his claws. But was interrupted by a loud knock at the door. With a screech he plummeted to the ground. Beast boy reverted back in human form, rubbing his lower half.

"Who says cats always land on their feet?" he mumbled while standing up and walking towards the door. The door slid open to reveal the only other males in the whole tower. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"So how was it?" Robin asked.

"How was what?" Cyborg and Robin both rolled their eyes, or eye.

"Ya know, starts with a'd' ends with an ate." Cyborg said, emphasizing the d.

"Date?" Beast boy searched for a recent date, and it clicked. "Oh that date, it was…amazing." Now he was drifting off to space, remembering all that happen the night before.

"Hello, earth to green bean, ya there?" Cyborg said, waving his hand in front of Beast boy's face.

"Huh?" Beast boy said, snapping out of is day dream.

"I said… aren't you going to go see her?" Robin repeated with a smirk.

"Uh sure." Beast boy said as he stepped out his room. He began walking away when a big metallic arm got in his way. "Hey, what gives?" Beast boy whined.

"You're not going to go over there like that, are you?" Robin asked.

"Why not?"

"'Cause you're half dressed, man!" Cyborg mocked. Beast boy looked down, only to see he was totally shirtless.

"Right." Beast boy said as he stepped back into is room. "I knew that."

"Sure you did."Cyborg and Robin said simultaneously before the door slid close.

"We are all aware as to why you are here. We are your emotions, nonetheless." Knowledge said as she pushed her glasses to the bridge of her nose.

"Well, did last night…really happen?"

"It did." Wisdom stated.

"You just got a new bf Raves!" cheered happy.

"A cute one at that." Affection purred. All the emotions seemed to agree, and started to talk furiously among themselves.

"Quiet!" Raven yelled. All her emotions immediately stopped talking, and stared at Raven. "There is still one thing that bothers me." Raven continued. "When I…kissed Beast boy, why didn't anything blow up?

The emotions stared blankly at her, and then at one another.

"We are…unsure." Wisdom said.

"What do you mean, unsure?" Raven demanded.

"It means there are many possible outcomes that do not have a direct answer. If you were so smart you would've notice." Rage said as she crossed her arms. Raven glared at her red clad emotion, thinking why she told happy to get her.

"Raven, you should leave. You have a visitor." Brave said as she pushed her to the portal out of her mind.

"But…but…" Raven stuttered.

"Butt…butt…butt…"Chanted Rude before she let out a rather large burp. Raven felt herself being pulled out of her mind. She always hated that feeling. She closed her eyes, but opened it just as quickly because she felt the pressure of her room around her.

There was a knock at her door. With a sigh, she opened it as to where you could only see a fraction of her face. "Wh-"she started but stopped as she saw Beast boy, or better yet her boyfriend.

"Hey Raven."

"Hello." Raven said in monotone.

"So uh, about last night…did you mean what you said?" Raven stared at him I confusion.

"I said a lot of things, Beast boy." She joked.

"When you said…you'd be my girlfriend." he waited for is responce.

"Of course I did," she said stepping out, giving him a peck on the cheek."Why would I lie about that?"

He smiled from ear to ear as he interlocked fingers wit hers, and together they made their way to the common room.

Starfire was making her tameranian pudding, being closely watched by Robin to make sure noting tried to jump out and try to eat them. Cyborg was sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels absent mindly. There really wasn't anything to watch!

All of the sudden, the double doors slid open, and in walked the newest couple at Titans Tower.

Everyone stopped and starred as they made their way to the center of the room. Starfire was the first to step out of her trance, and immediately gave the couple another bear hug.

"This is a glorious day!" she squealed as she hugged them even tighter.

"Star…fire…please let go." Begged Raven. Starfire instantly let go, a small tinge of blush on her cheeks. Raven and Beast boy were panting from lack of oxygen.

"We must do the date of the doubles!" Starfire cheered as she grabbed Robin and pulled him beside her. Cyborg walked behind the four, frowned, and crossed is arms.

"Now how 'bout it." Cyborg said.

"What?" Beast boy asked.

"I'm the only single person here!" he said with fake tears streaming down his face. There were many groans coming from each of the titans as they ten wet on with their breakfast.

Raven went to the cabinet and pulled out two bags of herbal tea. Everyone stared at her in confusion, wondering the same thing.** Why would Raven need two cups of herbal tea?** After she finished brewing, she poured the hot water into two mugs, and sat next to Beast boy. Everyone stared at them in awe as she handed one to him.

Now everyone's attention was on Beast boy, who had just brought the mug to is lips and take a sip. Beast boy looked up, only to find everyone's eyes on him. "What?"

"What are you drinking man?" Cyborg asked.

"Herbal tea." He said as if it were as clear as day.

"But friend, do you not dislike the taste?" Starfire asked.

"No, it's actually good." He said as e took another sip.

"IS he serious?" Robin asked Raven.

"Quite." She said simply.

"What kind of sick world are we living in!" Cyborg shouted.

A couple hours later, Raven went to the roof. She was in her lotus position, but wasn't meditating, just enjoying the view. From behind, she could hear the door open and close. Without even looking, she said, "Hello Beast boy."

Beast boy sat beside her, letting his feet hang off the edge.

"Hey." Beast boy said back. "Whatcha doin?"

"Just enjoying the view."

"Yeah it's beautiful…just like you." Raven found herself blushing and covered it with her hood. It was silent for a few minutes, leave it to Beast boy to ruin it. "Hey Raven."

"Yes?"

"Remember when I asked you 'when did you start liking me'?" Raven's eyes widen.

"Y-yes." She stammered.

"I never got an answer."

"Oh…right." Raven inhaled deeply. "I suppose you still want an answer?" Beast boy nodded. "I guess it was whe-" the door flew open again. Cyborg walked in, carrying a grill.

"Don't mind me, just getting ready for tonight's barbeque."

"No, you didn't interrupt a thing." She said as she got up and left. Beast boy was now starring at his cybernetic friend.

"Not cool dude." E said. Cyborg shrugged.

"I have to have someone to mess with."

"Well next time, can you do it when we're_**not**_ having a moment?" Beast boy said as he stood up and stretched.

"Ah, but where's the fun in that?"

"Whatever dude, I'm going for a walk. I don't wanna be hear when you start cooking all that," he shivered."Meat." with that Beast boy shifted into a hawk and flew away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven stormed into back into her room. **Why did there have to be some sort of interruption when she was having a conversation with Beast boy?** It wasn't like she did anything to them.

She rubbed her temples. He must be upset she decided she was going to tell him right now. She was about to walk out of the door when she saw Starfire poke her head from around the corner.

"Friend Raven, I've been looking everywhere for you. Please, will you assist me to the mall of shopping?" Starfire tilted her head and put on the best puppy face she could will.

"Starfire, that look only works on Robin. And actually, I was looking for Beast boy, have you seen him" Raven asked, a little more than annoyed.

"No, I have not. I believe that friend Cyborg said he had gone on the walk.". Raven growled under her breath. There was really no telling where he was now. "Does this mean that you will assist me to the mall of shopping?"

With a sigh, she said, "Fine, I'll go to the mall with you." Starfire squealed and hulled Raven out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beast boy walked through the park, just enjoying the day. He was whistling a tune that was off tune. He got a couple of waves from the civilians, and he returned the gesture. Being a super hero did have its perks. Suddenly, he felt a tug on is shirt. He turned around, and saw a boy about the age of five. Beast boy bent down to his level.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" the boy wiped his eyes and pointed upward.

"I can't get my cat out of the tree." He said in his little voice. Beast boy looked up, and sure enough there was an American polydacty on the very top of a large oak tree.

He went up to the tree and started to climb it. The boy watched worridly.

Not wanting to scare the cat, he didn't shift. Instead he skillfully climbed it. He climbed up each branch with ease. Soon he came to the cat, she was curled up in a ball.

"C'me girl. Don't be scared. Uncle BB's got you." Beast boy coaxed. The cat looked up, and did not move. "That's it, come to uncle BB." The cat began walking towards him.

Suddenly, the branch cracked and the cat and the branch went falling. Beast boy rolled his eyes as he leaped off the branch he was on. He grabbed the cat before they both collided with ground.

The boy walked up to him, with hopeful eyes. Beast boy looked up and showed the boy the cat. He smiled from ear to ear, before grabbing his cat.

"Thanks Beast boy!" he said excitedly. "That was awesome." Beast boy smiled.

"No problem, champ." Beast boy ruffled his hair. "Now go back to your mom. She's probably worried sick." The boy nodded and ran to a woman with brown hair. She mouthed the words 'thank you' before grabbing her sons hand and walking away.

Yep, being a super hero did have its perks.

**Well this was a long one. So this was updated a lot quicker than expected. The next chapter will be up soon. The climax is soon to began. Please review**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten: gifts

**Me: yay, I'm so happy. Thank you all for your reviews.**

**Raven: yeah, let's throw a party *totally sarcasm***

**Beast boy: HA good one Rae!**

**Me: Raven the disclaimer**

**Raven: *Sigh* onominous doesn't own us. Let's go Beast boy.**

It was close to sundown and Beast boy still was wondering around Jump city streets. He seriously did not want to come home to the smell of rotting meat. He ultimately decided that as soon as he did, he would go straight to bed. But for now, he was just going to relax.

Beast boy stuck his hands deep inside his pockets. It still bugged him that the beast would contact him suddenly, and then it all vanished. He had a feeling in his gut that something bad was going to happen. He didn't know it was his animal instincts or just him being paranoid.

Either way, it made him sick to his stomach.

As he made his way through Jump's central he saw a man selling jewelry. But one imparticular necklace caught his eyes. Beast boy walked up to the shack, a chubby man with graying hair smiled warmly at him.

"Hello Beast boy, of the Teen Titans, what brings you here?" Beast boy returned the smile, and pointed upwards to a necklace.

"That's a nice necklace." And it was. It was a crescent moon the shade of amber, with a beautify glazed black Raven. Just perfect for his girlfriend.

"Ah yes, that is a very rare and valuable piece of work." The man bent down and whispered."Word around says it can only be found in the depths of the Caribbean Sea. Worth more than my life's savings. It's called Caerothyomjum, named after an ancient disease that had no cure. Sorta like the plaque."

"Wow." Beast boy was totally speechless. Who knew a simple necklace could have so much background?

"Yep," The man said as he stood back up."Who's the gal you givin' it to?" Beast boy was taken aback by his predicament. He barley new the man and he could already assume it was for a girl.

"Err…uh…what'd you mean?" the man chuckled.

"Now don't tell me you're giving it to yourself, lad. C'mon you can tell me, I won't tell a soul." He said as he brought his right hand on his heart. Beast boy didn't want to tell his new relationship to the world. But word does seem to get out one way or another, so why not be the first one to share?

"Um…my girlfriend."

"Mmmmhmmm, I had me one of those. Young like you. Only to be cheated on by a richer man!" HE slammed his sausage size fist on the counter. Beast boy jumped in surprise. The man looked at the oddly colored teen and sighed. "But, I'm sure that won't happen to you. So, what's her name?"

Beast boy was getting annoyed. He just came here for a simple, ok maybe not so simple, necklace.

"Raven." Beast boy mumbled. Normally, he would've been happy to share. Not this time. Considering that this guy was pushing his buttons, he wasn't all too thrilled.

The man's eyes widen in realization.

"Do you mean Raven, as in…of the Teen Titans?" Beast boy sighed, but nodded nonetheless. "And I thought she hated your guts! I'm proud of ye." Beast boy rubbed his neck sheepishly.** Raven's gonna kill me.** He thought.

"Gee thanks…so, how much is the necklace?" Beast boy asked, trying to change the subject.

"Ok, I'll strike a deal with ye. If you can keep you're your girl, I will give you this here necklace for free." The man smiled at the boy's socked expression. Beast boy shooked his head furiously.

"No way dude. It's a priceless jewel, of course I'll pay for it."

"Nah, I don't want your money, nor will I except it. Besides, you and the other titans don't know how many times you saved y butt. The least I can do is return the favor."

Seeing no way out of t, he excepted. The man generously handed Beast boy the necklace and his card.

"Thanks again…Paul." Beast boy said after reading his card.

"Don't mention it. Just keep doing what you're doin'." With another wave, he turned o his heels and walked away. He stared at the jewel in awe. After a while, he shifted into a hawk and flew back to the tower.

* * *

Raven collapsed on her bed, with her bags still clutched n her hands. Why did she ever agree on joining her alien comrade to the 'mall of shopping'? she had made her by all these ludicrous stuff that she would have to burn later, then burn it again to put them out of there lameness.

That included a ridiculously pink and frilly mini-skirt. Did she not know anything about her dark friend?

One good thing did come out of it though. She had managed to by enough time, before she was found that is, to get Beast boy a small gift. Everything after that was a blur, because Starfire had literally threw her out of the store.

Raven then dug into one of her many hot pink bags and pulled out a green and purple woven bracelet. It wasn't much, but considered it was from Raven and given from the heart, it must mean a lot. She had it specially made that if you looked deep within the bands, you could see a G and an R intertwined together.

Raven looked out the window. It was almost pitch black if it wasn't for the moon. Raven then got up and slipped on her night wear. She got back in her bed, and attempted to get herself comfortable. But for some odd reason, she couldn't.

Raven gasped as yet another vision shot through her…vision.

**Jump city was destroyed. The roads were cracked, thrown and blood stained. Trees were turned over and houses were demonished. The wretched aroma of blood filled the air. There wasn't a human in sight, but you could still hear their screams.**

**If you looked to the left of the scene, you could make out three lone figures.**

**Raven made her way up to the bodies, and nearly screamed. Bloody and bruised laid her friends, Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin.**

**There was a loud howl that came from behind the empathy. Raven slowly turned around slowly, only to be face to face with the beast. Its eyes seemed to pierce through hers. **

Raven quickly got out of her head, not bothering to change, and made her way to Beast boy rooms.

**So, I was going to make this challenge longer and what not, but I decided that my peeps were getting a little anxious and that I would just update this now. And thank you all for the reviews! So far I think I have like what, 22? That's more than I have ever expected! BT dubs, check out my fan fiction, life behind the titans. It's my first mufti one-shot story. Please review. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven: the truth

**Me: I want to thank all my reviewers and followers for keeping me going. You were a big help.**

**Beast boy: yeah, but how come no one said anything about me devishely handsome looks?**

**Me:*Whispers* 'cause you don't have any*totally lying***

**Beast boy: what was that?**

**Me: nothing! Err…um… the disclamor**

**Beast boy: ono, does not or will ever own the Teen Titans. Yada yada yada enjoy the show!**

_A boat laid on a river in the Amazon River (_A/N: I have no idea if the Amazon is in Africa, if it's not, pretend it is.)._ On the boat was a family, a very special family. This family had a very strange son._

_His skin was the shade of green, and his hair was an even darker shade of that color. He had bright emerald eyes that were different from any normal green eyes. His ears were shaped as an elf's and he had the slightest fangs that would soon grow into larger ones._

_But that wasn't the strangest thing about him._

_This boy's name is Garfield Mark Logan, and he is very special._

_He had the gift of turning into any animal on earth. Maybe even the galaxy, but for now just on earth._

_Although he harnessed these amazing powers, it came with a price. He was cursed with his appearence, and felt extreme pain ever time he morphed._

_The six year old year old boy held on to his mother's leg as the boat shook violently. The woman looked at her husband worriedly, sending him a message saying to see what happened. He nodded and left to go check if there was any damage._

_The by looked up at his mother and said, "Mommy, is there something wrong. Where's daddy?"_

"_No honey, everything is alrig-" _

"_We're heading straight for a waterfall!" mark yelled as he ran into the operation room._

"_What?" Marie yelled as she followed her husband's footsteps. They pulled a lot a knobs and levers but nothing seemed to turn the boat around. The currents were too strong. Sadly, the couple walked back to their only son. His father bent down to is level, and looked him in the eyes. Begging for him to listen, and listen carefully._

"_Gar, I need you to fly to that tree." He said sternly. The boy's eyes widen in shock._

"_W-what?" Garfield stammered._

"_Please, you have to." His mother begged, her eyes filling with tears._

"_But…what about you guys?" the boy was becoming frighten, was his parents abandoning him?"_

"_Listen to your other. Please, fly to that tree." Garfield had never heard is father being so sincere, and he gave in. Garfield took his shifting position._

"_We love you, Gar." Both Mark and Marie said as they watched him turn into a kingfisher and fly away. Once he landed it landed, the green kingfisher shifted back into a human boy. But just as he did so, the boat blew up._

"_Mommy! Daddy!" He cried as she watched the boats part float away in the river._

_The boy couldn't believe what had just happen, and started crying helplessly. The only people who could ever love a little green freak were gone._

_Suddenly, he felt his hair being pulled and he screamed out in bed._

"_Shut up, you're coming with us." And the boy was pulled away, by his kidnappers._

Beast boy flew up in his bed, screaming. He banged his head on the ceiling, and with another screech he fell off the top bunk to the floor. Beast boy brought his head to his knees and started crying. He could've saved the, but yet he couldn't and now they were dead.

Reliving it only made it worst.

Raven was about to knock on Beast boy's door, when she heard a sudden scream. Her eyes widen as she heard a loud "thunk!'

"Beast boy!" She screamed as she fazed herself through his door. Inside the room was pitch black, and she could barely see. "Garfield." The only answer she got was the sound of sobbing.

She flicked on the light switch, using her powers, and saw he was in the corner crying. Raven quickly made her way up to him, and flung her arms around him. She tried to silence hi, but he seemed not wanting to. Raven had had it, and stood up, with her hands on her hip.

"Look at me." She demanded. He looked up, tears running freely down his face. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"I-I" Beast boy found himself chocking on his words. Instead he pulled out a box underneath his bed, and took out a photograph. He then handed t to Raven.

Raven scanned t several times. It was a photo of a young, pretty woman, and a young handsome man. Not being able to make out who they were, she asked, "Who are they?"

Beast boy sniffed before saying. "My…. Parents." he managed to choke out. Raven starred at him. She honestly did not know what was wrong, but it must be important for him to continue moping.

She waited a couple of minutes before asking, "Do you want to talk about it?" Beast boy looked hesitant, but nodded nonetheless. He wiped away some stray tears.

"I've only told Cy this," The boy began. Raven raised an eyebrow. "And I know you know nothing about y past, other than working with the doo patrol. So, I guess I should tell you a little more about me." He sighed. "But it could take awhile."

Raven nodded. Beast boy explained the virus he got, how he discovered his powers, is parents death, days with his, murderers, time with the doom patrol, and present day. "- and I just had a dream reliving my parents death." Beast boy finally finished.

If you didn't know Raven, you would think she was totally fine with all of this. But if you looked in those violent orbs, you could see the worriyness. She had no idea he went through so much pain at such a young age. And she was suppose to be the empath. And yet, she still couldn't feel his sadness.

"Why haven't you told anyone else?" Raven asked. Beast boy shrugged.

"I don't know, I was just…scared I guess. And Cy was like the closest friend I had. Raven stood up and stretched.

"Are you feeling better?" Beast boy looked hesitant but nodded. Raven looked at the clock, which read 3:15. They had been talking for a little more than half an hour. "We should rest, Robin has us for training in the morning."

"You're right." He said as he climbed back into bed. Raven watched him, biting her lower lip.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need some rest." He pulled himself under the covers and turned to the side.

"Do you want me to sleep here with you?" this caught Beast boy by surprise, and he turned to look at her with a shocked expression.

"What?" Raven reached up to pull up her hood, but found she want wearing her cloak.

"You do have a bunk bed." She pointed out with a slight blush.

"Sure…if you wanna. You can." Raven nodded and laid on the bottom bunk of the bed.

"Good night, Gar." Raven whispered.

"G'night Rae."

**Another chapter updated means a step closer to the climax. Don't worry t should happen next chapter. For those of you who are wondering Beast boy will be going to Africa, so keep your pants on. Also I am a girl. The next chapter will be posted soon. Please review. Also thanks for all the reviews and you can vote on who should do the disclaimer next, it can be anyone really.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve: reassurance

**Me: today we have a special guess doing the disclaimer… the soon to be 11****th**** grade writer that wrote ****war between love and justice**** and –**

**All titans: just tell the people already!**

**Me:tough crowd. Ok the mystery guess is…. Sofia Michelle! How you doin'?**

**Sophia: good, nice to be here. Thanks for having me onom-**

**Me: yes yes, that's quite all right. Now, do you mind doing the disclaimor?**

**Sophia: um sure…onominous. I know for a fact that onominous doesn't own the Teen Titans, that would just be awkward. I mean…c'mon, she's 12!**

**Me: thanks. Let's give her a hand. Now back to the story! :D**

* * *

Raven slowly opened her eyes to s sudden brightness in them. **Since when did I allow sunlight?** She thought as she slowly stood up. She looked around and saw that her room was….green? Thinking it was one of Beast boy's childish pranks, she got up and began to walk out the door.

Just as she came face to face with the door, it dawned on her. She was in Beast boy's room. She then turned around and floated up to the top bunk of his bed. Only to find it empty.

Fear spread across the empath and she quickly made her way to her room to change into her attire. As soon as she was done she mad e her way to the common room.

Cyborg was in the kitchen, making a meat-filled omelet. He whistled a tune to super bass absent mindly and wasn't really paying attention to what he was doing. The double doors slid open to reveal a frantic Raven.

"Hey Raven, what're you looking for?" Cyborg asked as he flipped is creation. Raven swung her head towards the cyborg and glared at him.

"Have you seen Beast boy?"

"Grass stain? I think he said he was going to the roof, why?" but before he had the time to get an answer out of her, she had vanished with just a wave of her cloaked.

Cyborg shrugged and thought, 'eh, must be a girl thing.' With that in mind, he put his attention back on his omelet.

* * *

Raven sighed as she spotted her boyfriend sitting on the edge of the roof.

"Hey Rae." Beast boy said without even looking. Raven twitched, but decided to let it slide…just this just once. She sat beside him, and stared out into the city.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked.

"Animal instincts. I can smell you a mile away." He explained.

"And what scent would that be?" Beast boy shrugged as he looked at her.

"A mixture of lavender and herbal tea." It was silent for a couple of minutes. Surprisingly, It Raven was the one to break it.

"So… why did you wake up this early? It isn't like you."

"Just needed some fresh air. Sorry if I scared you." Beast boy smiled slyly. "I didn't know you cared about lil' ol' me so much." Raven sighed.

"Is it wrong for me to do so?" Beast boy shooked his head.

"Not at all." All went quiet once more. "What's bothering you?" Beast boy said, after the awkward silence.

"Huh?" Raven said, and then blushed after she realized her improper use of grammar.

"C'mon Rae, you can't fool me. There is obviously something pestering you. Might as well get it off your chest." Raven sighed and slumped back on her elbows. She'd been caught.

"Well…it's just hard to take this all in y'know. I never realized your background was so big. How did you hide it all? I mean, with your parents and everything. "She said not daring to look at him.

"Hey, I'm sure there's a lot of people whose parents drowned. No biggie."

"Still. It must have been tough."

"Well, when you basically had to hide your emotions or be tortured you learn how to live with it."

"Can you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"I want you to try meditation with me. Just this once. I think it may help you with controlling the Beast." Beast boy pondered on this for a while, until he came up with an answer.

"I'll try. Not saying that it will work. You know me, I can't stay still for more than five minutes." Raven nodded and got in her lotus position.

"You just haven't had the right mentor. Now, get in your lotus position." She watched as he tried several times before collapsing on the cold concrete.

"See, not my thing. We should try this again later." Raven shook her head in disappointment.

"Really Beast boy. You're pathetic. I know you can do it, now stop being a baby and get in your lotus position." Realizing how harsh she sounded she added, "Please." Beast boy sighed as he, after several tries, got in his lotus position.

"Ha, I got it!" he cheered to himself.

"Congratulation." She said with a hint of sarcasm as she watched him pump is fist in the air. "Now for step two, let your soul self go. Don't pay attention to your surroundings and chant the three things that relax you most."

Beast boy let out a deep breath before closing his eyes and chanting, "Tofu, video games, Raven. Tofu, video games, Raven." Raven found herself blushing and began chanting along with him.

* * *

For the next week or so, Beast boy had more of his dreams. Some were about his time with the Doom patrol, others about is kidnappers, but it always seemed to lead back to Africa.

Each night, Raven would come to check on him, and eventually started staying sleeping in his room. Every afternoon they would meditate on the roof, but his dreams kept coming anyways.

Beast boy sat on the chair at the bar like counter in the kitchen, barely awake. He had to keep jerking his head up every time he came close to falling asleep. He ad dark bags under his eyes from loss of sleep, his hair was messier than usual, and he probably didn't shower since who knows when.

Raven say beside him, handing him a mug of herbal tea, unsweetened of course. Beast boy forced a small smile, yawned, and take a slip. That was the exact same moment Robin and Cyborg walked in.

"Man, you still drinking that stuff?" Cyborg commented as he dug in the refrigerator, humming an unnamed song. Beast boy, who was stirring his spoon, looked up.

"Huh, oh…you're a bigger one." Cyborg raised an eyebrow, confused. Robin sat across from the two, sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Hey Raven," Raven arched an eyebrow. "You mind telling me what's up with Beast boy?"

"What do you mean?" Robin shrugged.

"He just seems kind of…off." Raven found herself lost for words, and started fidgeting with her cloak.

"Well I… um-"thankfully, the sound of glass shattering and a pair of snores irrupted from the far end of the counter. Bringing everyone out of their occupations, and turned to see a pile of Brocken glass on the floor with a pool of liquid under it.

A sleeping Beast boy, with a snoring Silkie used as a pillow, laid knocked out on the table.

"Yo B, you awake?" Cyborg asked. Beast boy jumped up and screamed, "BEAST!" Robin cocked his head sideways.

"Beast? What are you talking about?" Robin asked, going into leader mode. Ignoring his question, Cyborg said, "Have you been having those dre-"he didn't have the time to finish because he earned a hard punch in the gut by Raven.

"What are you guys talking about?" Robin asked, feeling completely annoyed and oblivious.

"Nothing dude, don't worry about it." Beast boy said, but his words came out slurred. Robin looked highly suspicious but that vanished as Starfire walked in the room.

"Morning of the goods friend, is it not a glorious day?" Starfire greeted as she twirled around in the air.

"Great." Beast boy said as he began to close his eyes. Everyone's eyes turned to Raven again.

"Uh…" Raven didn't really know what to say.

"Raven what is wrong with Beast boy?" Robin demanded. Fortunately, the room filled with red lights, and a siren could be heard. "Titans, trouble!" Robin yelled as he made his way to the main computer.

Raven gently shook the boy beside her. He stirred then slowly opened his eyes.

"Raven…ugh, I did it again, didn't I?" Raven smirked.

"Yes Beast boy, you did. You're going to have to tell them sooner or later. Beast boy sighed.

"I know and I will. Just when I'm ready. So…what did I miss?" Raven opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by her leaders cry.

"Titans, Cinderblock is destroying jump. The location is on our communicators. Let's move!" everyone ran/flew out the door, except for Raven and Beast boy.

Robin skidded to a halt.

"Didn't you her me? Cinderblock-"

"Is causing havoc. We know just give us a minute." Robin looked hesitant, but nodded as he ran the rest of the way out the door.

"Uh…Rae. We kinda need to go."

"You mean I need to go. You're staying here to get some rest." Beast boy's eyes widen in realization.

"N-no Rae. I'm fine see." he got up and changed into various types of animals. He even did a couple of flips just to prove his point. "I'm fine."

"I'm just lucking out for you is all."

"I'll be ok." He placed a hand over his heart. "Promise." She starred in those green eyes of his, seeing no way to change his mind she said, "Just be careful."

"Hey, my middle name is careful." Raven glared at him. "I will." With that she lifted her cloak and teleported them to the crime scene.

* * *

**Sorry if this seemed rushed and confused you a little, but I'm up on a school doing this. And I am lacking my usual reviews, not to nag or anything like I used to, but I only got like to. Remember, you can vote on who should do the disclaimer. And the next chapter should be action packed and you may be shocked. Onominous. 3 3 3 xoxox**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen: back to where it all began

**Me: it's finally here. After a long wait Beast boy goes to Africa. This chapter will be long and so will all my other chapters. I'm combining two chapters together just to speed it along. Now for our mystery guess… MAD MOD!**

**Mad Mod: hello, mates. Did you miss me?**

**Me: B-but…security!**

**Mad Mod: wait, don't you want me to do the disclaimer, love? *gets dragged away***

**Me: *sigh* sorry for the confusion. I guess I will do the disclaimer today. *clears throat* I hope that we all understand that there is no possible way for me to own this show. If there was there would be a few more good seasons, and it wouldn't end in a mystery. But, that is how they ended it .**

* * *

A black portal emerged suddenly in the middle of the battlefield. Raven and Beast boy had walked out of it, ready to fight. At this moment, Robin had delivered a powerful blow to the head to the rock monster.

Raven and Beast boy looked at each other for a split second, before jumping into the fight. Raven levitated in the air, concentrating on a nearby car.

"Azerath, metrion, zinthos!" she screamed, as the car was surrounded by a black aura, and was thrusted at Cinderblock.

He stumbled forwards, but remained his ground. Beast

The team regrouped and stood in their fighting stances.

"Glad to see you guys made it." Cyborg commented. Raven simple nodded in acknowledgement. While Beast boy stared blankly ahead. He didn't know why, but he felt a wave of nausea sweep across him. And he was trying his hardest to ignore it.

For a split second, e thought he was in a different environment.

"Ok team, we need to bring him down with everything we got. Titans, go!" Robin cried. He was snapped out of this predicament as he heard his leader's orders. Without a thought, he lounged into battle. Turning into a falcon, he swiped at his eyes.

Seeing her friend distracting the villain, Starfire's hands glowed green and she began throwing star bolts at the monster. Unfortunately, Beast boy got stuck in it. Even with his advanced vision, he couldn't see through the fog. And it would be too dangerous to fly upwards; he could hit his head or bump into something.

He tried fanning his way out, but was suddenly stopped by someone calling his name. This voice was strangely familiar, but why couldn't he put his finger on it?

He turned around to the sound of the voice, but found himself in a different area. It wasn't foggy anymore; instead the air was clean and didn't harness the smells of the city. And the ground beneath him wasn't concrete; it was just a pathway of dirt. He wasn't even surrounded by buildings but by….trees?

The scene was almost peaceful, but that was the least of his worries. What was on his mind at the moment waswhere was_ he_, _and what was he doing him?_

"Garfield." The voice cried out again. Beast boy turned ninety degrees to come face to face with the Beast. Beast boy rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

When he opened them again, he found himself back at the crime scene. He scratched his head in confusion, but was abruptly punched in the side, causing him to be thrown several blocks back. Not given the time to think, he morphed into a turtle, just before he collided with the ground.

Raven noticed this, and quickly flew to his aid. She bent down beside him and placed her now glowing hand on his slightly injured hip.

"I thought I told you to be careful." She said as she began to heal. She was abruptly stopped as he stood up.

"I'm fine." He said before morphing into a hawk, and flying back towards the fight. Raven stared after him in complete shock. That all shattered as she heard his screams of pain.

"Garfield!" she cried.

* * *

As Beast boy flew, he couldn't help but think that he shouldn't have snapped at her. But how couldn't he? She was too protective. Suddenly. A pain shot through him, making him lose concentration and fall to the ground.

He fell to the ground, clutching his head in agony. He closed his eyes and screamed. The pain was too unbearable. It was to…

Beast boy opened his eyes as his pain stopped. He was back in the jungle. As he looked ahead of him, he saw a pair of green, bulky, hairy legs. He stood up in realization.

"Beast?" he said, pointing an accusing finger at him. "What do you want?" the Beast snarled.

"The same thing I told you the first time I contacted you. Or have you forgotten that quickly?" the Beast said as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah well, it's still a 'no'. So you can pop me back into reality, thank you."

"Not necessarily. You will go, it is your time."

"And what makes you say that?" Beast boy said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you have become quite restless. I'm surprise you've haven't gone mad yet. And…you wouldn't want anything to happen to your mate, would you?" by this point, Beast boy was fuming.

"You wouldn't dare." Beast boy said through clenched teeth.

"Try me, next time I won't restrain myself from doing terrible things to her."

"And what makes you think that I would ever let that happen?"

"You're weak! And now you are at your weakest point. Even if you try, you cannot stop me from escaping." Beast boy was shocked by this statement. _Could the Beast escape any time he wants? And if he can, why not now?_

"Why not you just try and escape now, huh? If I'm so venerable-"

"I cannot cope with your foolishness. Nor have I got the time. You will go to Africa. For reasons I will not explain. Do I make myself clear?" the Beast growled. Beast boy pondered over this. **It could be a trap.** He tried to reason with himself. **Then again…** he came up with the conclusion.

"I-I'll go, on one condition." The Beast raised a furry eyebrow. "You have to swear that you won't try and hurt my friends, or Raven."

"I have no time for your-"

"Swear it, or by all means, I will stay here in Jump." He threatened. The Beast growled again, but nodded.

"I swear." He mumbled. "Do we have a deal?" he said as he held out his paw. Beast boy glared at it, and spat in its way. Unfazed by his actions the Beast pulled away.

"Deal." The Beast nodded.

"You have until tomorrow morning to pack. Then, you better be on your way to Africa." The Beast began to fade away. "Or else." The Beast and Beast boy's surroundings disappeared completely, and was left in a white void.

"Great. Couldn't have made this easy, couldn't you?" he said to no one in particular. He then started walking, hopefully finding his way out of here.

* * *

Raven flew at her top speed to the changeling. She found him on the ground, somewhat unconscious.

"Gar!" was the only word she got in, before she placed her hands on his temples. For some reason, she couldn't get a lock on his self consciousness. As if by instinct, she pulled out her communicator. And robin's face appeared on the tiny screen.

"Raven?"

"No. its Slade." She said sarcastically.

"Sorry, what's the problem? And where did you go? We were still fighting Cinder-"

"Robin, its Beast boy. He's unconscious and may be in a coma again." Snapping into leader mode, Robin said, "What happen?"

"I don't know! He just collapsed!"

"Bring him to the metical bay; we'll meet you there, Robin out." Robin flipped his communicator close, and turned to his teammates, who were busy tying Cinderblock. "We have trouble."

"But, I thought we had solved the problem." Starfire said as she gave one final tug. Robin shook his head grimly.

"It's not that. Its Beast boy." Cyborg and Starfire gasped.

"You don't mean…" Cyborg said. Robin nodded once more.

"Cyborg, you go to the med bay and make sure nothing serious happened. Starfire, I want you to make sure that Cinderblock gets to jail without any chaos."

"What will you do?" Starfire asked, letting her curiosity got the better of her. Robin's mask visibly scrunched up. He turned around and started to walk away. Not before saying, "I'm going to get to the bottom of this." (A/N: this is where I was originally going to stop, just a heads up. )

* * *

Cyborg had just finished hooking up a bunch of wires and whatnots to the still unconscious Beast boy. He turned to Raven, who was sitting beside the changeling.

"Hate to break it to ya Rae, but all my scanners say there's nothing wrong with him."

"I know." She said, starring down at her boyfriend. Cyborg looked hesitant for a moment. Wanting to spark up a conversation, he asked, "So…uh…did he, err, tell you?"

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Cyborg, I am going to need more details if you are going to ask me a question. I may be an empath, but I am no mind reader." She stated. Cyborg rubbed the back of his head, he could feel his face heat up with embarrassment.

"Well, ya know…everything."

"By _everything_, do you mean is whole life story?" Cyborg slightly nodded. "Then yes, I knew."Cyborg inwardly sighed of relief. Glad he hadn't spilled anything.

"Man, by the way he acts, you probably thought he had a perfectly normal life. He may even be better at hiding his emotions than you." Usually, Raven would've made a snide remark, but she couldn't lie to herself. How had he managed to stay happy and care-free?

""You don't think…it's the Beast, do you" Raven asked, remembering her conversation with Beast boy. Cyborg shook his head.

"It could be, as long as he doesn't tell us, we'll never know." Raven looked down at the Changeling. He was beginning to get pale. She was trying hard to control her emotions, which were running amok in her mind. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but, why exactly do you like him?" Raven was now standing up, her eyes turning red. She had taken it the wrong way, letting rage consume her.

"What?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"I didn't mean it that way! Please don't kill me!" raven sat back down, her eyes slowly turning back to normal.

"Explain." Cyborg gulped.

"Well, I know for a fact that BB had a crush on you like…forever. But you never shown any signs, why now?

"Why do _you _ask?" she question.

"Well um…you see when one of your best friends start dating your little sister, you feel like you need to know every-"

"Cyborg."

"Hmmm?"

"This conversation is over." Sensing it was time to go, Cyborg slowly walked out the door.

"Heh, heh, I'll just, uh go." Cyborg ran for dear life, at top speed. Raven sighed, and turned her attention back on the changeling, praying to Azar he would soon wake up.

* * *

Beast boy finally fell to his knees. He had been walking for what seemed for hours, and his legs finally gave in.

"Man, I wish I had my moped right now." He said as he let the sweat drop off his face. He looked back up, searching for a way to get out of here. He squinted as he thought he saw something, something that glowed.

"Wait?" he said as he stood up. It seemed to be shrinking. "Wait!" he said as he started to run after the orb. With each passing step, he got closer to the light. "Wait!" he called after it, using his hands as a megaphone.

He came was so close, so close. In a blink of an eye it was gone. "What?" he said anger filling his voice. "But I, I, ahh!" he screamed as the orb was suddenly in front of his face. The orb seemed to stare at him, begging him to touch it.

Beast boy was memorized by its glow. He hesitantly reached out his hand towards it, as if it were a homeless puppy on the street. He placed a lone finger on the orb, and was suddenly blinded by the light. He shielded his face and closed his eyes.

As he felt the glow descend, he opened his eyes with a start. He wasn't in the void anymore. He was in, titans tower, in the medical bay! Beast boy slowly stood up, shaking his head slightly.

Beside him, sat Raven who was fast asleep. She slowly opened her eyes, due to the sudden motion of the bed. She looked up to see, beast boy sitting up on bed.

"B-Beast boy?" she gasped. "Beast boy!" she jumped up, gave him a hug, catching him off guard as they fell off the bed. She let out a low chuckle. "Are you alright, what happen?"

"I, uh, yeah I'm fine." He looked down, and his face turn a bright red. "Uh Rae….you're on top of me."

"So?" Raven said as she began to lean down. Beast boy closed his eyes, and instantly snapped them back open. Right when Raven's lips planted on his, he pushed her off of him, and ran out of the room.

"Beast boy?" she said as she stood up after her shock. "Beast boy!" she yelled as she rushed after him.

Beast boy ran to his room, and didn't stop until he was safely inside. He leaned back against his door, and let out a deep sigh. After that, he grabbed a green bag, and started packing.

Raven ran after Beast boy, until she was met face to face with his door. She brought her ear to the door, as she thought she heard rummaging. She could hear multiple thuds and grows of anger.

"Gar, are you ok?" she called through the door. Instead of a straight answer she got a yelp. "I'm coming in." she warned as she fazed herself inside.

As soon as she entered the room, and instantly a world wind of green flew across her, causing her cape to follow along in the same way.

"Uh…hey Rae." Beast boy said in sort of a rush. He picked up his old wind-up toy and through it out of the way.

"What are you doing?" Beast boy turned towards her and frowned.

"Packing." He said as he stuffed a t-shirt in a torn up green bag.

"Why?"

"I-I'll explain later." He looked down at the floor. "I'll explain it to all of you, could you just give me some time." Raven nodded and left.

About twenty minutes later, everyone, except the changeling, were in the common room in the semi-circular couch. Each wondering why Raven had called them there. The doors slid open, and in walked Beast boy, with a bag.

"I'm leaving." He said. Everyone turned back around on the chair, and stared at him.

"Ha ha, good one B." Cyborg joked.

"I'm serious." The room fell silent again.

"And I like tofu." Cyborg said, still thinking this is still a joke.

"I'm not joking! I'm going to Africa!" he said. The teens stared wide eyed at their friend.

"But…why?" Starfire asked.

"The Beast, CY and Rae can explain the details but I-I just have to go."

"Wait, you can't just leave the team!" Robin yelled.

"I'm not leaving the team, Robin. I'll only be gone for a month tops." Beast boy tried to reason.

"Can't you stay for a bit? Explain more, and wait to get a plane."

"I can't, there's no time!" he made his way to the door. "Bye guys…I'll keep in touch." With that he walked out the door. Raven, who was the only one who had not questioned Beast boy, stood up and followed him.

She followed him, to the roof, calling his name.

"Wait!" she yelled. Beast boy turned around, and look into her violet eyes

"Yes."

"Don't 'yes' me like everything's ok." She snapped. "Why the heck are you leaving?"

"I've already told you!"

"That's still not a reason to leave."

"I think it's a pretty good reason to leave! Look, I just want to keep everyone safe." Raven bowed her head.

"Why are you leaving us, leaving me? Don't you care about us?"

"Of course I do." Remembering, he dug into his right front pocket and pulled out a necklace. He walked behind her, and strapped the necklace around her neck. "And I always will." Raven placed a hand on the cold medal, and turned around to him, surprising him with a hug.

"I'll miss you." She said as she dug her head into his chest. She stepped back and smiled.

"Ditto." He stepped back and shifted into a hawk, grabbing his belonging in his talons, he flew away into the horizon. Raven mentally teleported the bracelet into his suitcase. She watched after him, until she could only see a shadow of his figure.

Finally, all her emotions let out, and she fell to the floor, letting tears stream freely down her face.

"Be careful." She whispered.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update, how long has it been? About three weeks. Sorry if the ending seemed rushed, and if Raven seemed a bit OOC but, I decided that you all were waiting way too long. I have been lacking reviews terribly; I am hoping that I will get ore for this chapter. I worked really hard on it, and reviews keep me going. Good news is, schools finally out, and I can update sooner.**

**Remember you can send me your choice of who will do the disclaimer. Further ore, thank you for cheering me on and your guidance, you all helped me a bunch!**

**Next chapter: Beast boy returns from his trip with strange news. How will the team handle it? Well, I guess you just have to read and find out for yourself! Please review .**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen: home sweet home

**Me: hey everyone, its ono, just wanted to give a shout out to all my lovely viewers, and followers. You've been a big help. Now for the mystery guess…CONTROL FREAK?**

**Control freak: yes, I master of all things evil, has been chosen to announce the disclaimer, for the whole world of fan fiction to-**

**Me: Security! Seriously, where are you getting all these people? *Wink* *sigh* I don't own teen titans, blah, blah blah! On to the…err…show!**

* * *

Raven sat on the common room couch, trying to occupy herself by reading a leather bound book, but found difficulty doing so. Reason why? Beast boy.

Yes, it had been over a year since his departure, and the team had only gotten scares amounts of letters saying he was ok. That is what worried her. He barely left any reason why, he left in the first place, and now he was gone way over his time limit.

Cyborg sat on the couch, playing single mode on the latest Mega Monkeys video game, and he had to admit, he did miss the grass stain. Sure, he didn't mind not being pranked, or rearing his non-funny jokes, but now after a year of not hearing them, he actually started to miss them. A lot.

At least on good thing did come out of this. Bumble bee had been asked to fill in for Beast boy until he returns from his trip. Since then, he and Bee really hit it off.

At this moment, Bee and Star had walked in, just getting out of some quality 'girl talk'. Bumble bee walked over to the couch and placed her hands on the top of it, watching her boyfriend, leap lean in the direction of his animated character.

"C'mon Sparky, you can do it!" she cheered on. With a determined look on his face, he finally beat the level, moving on to the last one. He paused the game, and turned to the bee.

"Hmm, I wonder who that could've been cheering me on." He said as he rubbed his chin, pretending to be deep in thought.

"Wasn't me." She said as she crossed he arms. "But if it was, what would I get for helping you win?"

Cyborg shrugged, and instead of answering, he gave her a kiss square on the lips.

Raven looked over with a disgusted look on her face.

"If you are going to have a make out session, please get a room." She scolded.

"Hey, if BB were here, you two would be swappin' spit day and night." He defended. Raven was going to make a smart remark, but was interrupted as the doors flew open again to reveal Robin carrying today's mail.

Every time this happen, Raven would tense and would hope that there was some letter from Beast boy, hopefully for him coming home.

"Junk, junk, bill,-"Robin called as he threw the letters on the coffee table. "Bill, trash, junk, bi-hey!" everyone stop what they were doing, and stared at the bird for brains. "Guys come here; it's a letter from Beast boy!"

Raven was there in a flash, startling Robin. It still surprised him how she seemed to be in one place at one moment and then another the next. Even though he new perfectly well she could teleport. He just guest old habits never die.

"What does it say?" Raven asked, with little emotion. Although on the inside she was bubbling with excitement

"OK ok, let's see…" this one was by far the longest. Robin read, "_Hey guys guess what? I'm finally comin' home! I will be back in a couple of days, and I have a lot to tell you. Arg, my pen's running out. Anyhoo, from…well you know who. P.s, I miss you Rae- Rae."_ Robin finished.

At the end, everyone was looking at her with a sly smile, and she could feel her face heating up rather quickly.

"What?" she asked clearly annoyed. Everyone shot their heads away, muttering "oh nothing's'. Cyborg clapped his hands suddenly, startling everyone.

"Well, are we just going to sit here like a bunch of bumps on a log, or are we going to get this party started!" Cyborg yelled as he pointed to the ceiling as a bunch of balloons and streamers fell out of nowhere.

Robin picked up a balloon and popped it in his hand.

"Uh, Cyborg…when did we install all this stuff?"

"Oh yeah, 'bout that…" Cyborg began. Thankful, the bubbly tameranian could not contain her excitement.

"Oh glorious! Friend Beast boy is finally coming home. I was just beginning to miss his unfunny jokes. Now I can make a fresh glorka berry pie! Please Robin, may we do the home welcoming party?" she asked her boyfriend with hopeful eyes.

"Why does everyone judge me as the bad guy? He's just as much a friend to me as he is to you guys, of course we can have a welcome home party." He gave a small smile as his girlfriend twirled in the air.

* * *

A few days later, everything was in place and ready for Beast boy's arrival. There was a huge banner saying_ welcome home Beast boy!_ Streamers and balloons stuck to the ceiling, and as Starfire promised, there was glorka berry pie.

"Everything looks punctual for Beast boy's arrival, yes?" Starfire asked as she placed down her pie on the already food-covered counter.

"I sure hope so. We spent way too much time puttin' up all this stuff." Cyborg said as he dusted his hands off. Raven walked up beside him, and nodded.

"It looks fine, Starfire. If anything, we over did it." Starfire nodded, but adjusted her pie, just a bit. Raven rolled her eyes, and walked to the couch, where she stared out of the window. Secretly, she didn't know how to feel when he arrived. Sure, she would be thrilled that he was home, but things do change. What if _he _change, and for the worst. What if he lost that happy, care-free spark that made her love him all the more?

With all these things running through her head, she didn't notice the couch shift.

"Raven," said a voice all too familiar. Raven snapped her head to the sound of the voice, and let out a long sigh.

"Oh...hey Bee."

"You've been staring at the window for some time, something wrong?" Raven shook her head.

"No…I was just thinking." She said quietly.

"About Beast boy?"

"Yes." Raven said before she even knew it. Bumble bee smirked, as she leaned back on the couch, placing her hands behind her neck.

"Figures." A few moments of silence later, Bee spoke up again. "What's bugging you?" normally, this would be the time of 'girl talk' between Starfire and Raven, but since she was too busy preparing for Beast boy's arrival, Bumble bee would have to do.

"It's just, it's been a year…and three months, six days, five hours…" Raven counted off.

"Yeah, I get it; he was gone for a while. Can we skip the part why you're starring off into space?"

"It's just…I'm worried that he changed. And he may have forgotten me, and found a new girlfriend."

"Raven, as far as I know, Beast boy is not the type of guy to do that. And by what Cyborg tells me, he had eyes for you ever since that Malcior biz. You have nothing to worry about." Bumble bee tried to reassure.

"Your right." Raven said, giving her a small smile. There was a loud beat that echoed through the entire room, and the sound of shuffling could be heard from nowhere.

"Attention all titans," came Robin from the loud speaker. "We can see Beast boy, I repeat we can see Beast boy. Go into your positions." The speaker was cut off, and the two girls exchanged glances.

Raven sighed as she stood up.

"Don't worry." Bee said before shrinking, and flying off. Raven stood there for a couple of seconds before teleporting to the hallway.

Just then, the entrance doors swished open, and someone walked in, carrying a green bag. He dropped it on the floor and stretched before slumping over, and trudging his way over to the couch. He flung himself over it, letting out a long sigh.

Taking a quick scan over of the room, he noted that there was no one in sight. He turned back around, letting out another sigh.

His head sharply turned back around, finally noticing all the food, balloons, and streamers. His facial expression turned to one of confusion.

"SURPRISE!" suddenly, all the titans popped up, wearing a big smile on all the faces. Beast boy let out a muffled screamed as he was lunged on by Starfire, who gave him a gigantic bear hug.

"This is most joyous! Friend Beast boy is home, please…tell a joke!" she said as she stepped back, jumping slightly.

After a few moments to regain his breath, he answered, "Um…hi guys?" Starfire giggled and flew beside Robin. Robin stepped up and patted him on the shoulder.

"Welcome home." Robin said with a small smile.

"Gee thanks." Beast boy said, returning the smile. Cyborg was next, and stepped up, giving him a bro hug.

"It's about time you came back! I was missin' beatin' your butt at video games." Beast boy chucked slightly.

"Yeah right." Cyborg stepped back, revealing a blue clad girl. She wore a small smile on her face. She slowly made her way towards the changeling. Once she was in front of him she gave a long hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I've missed you." She whispered me his ear, so that no one could hear.

"Same here." He whispered back. Raven took a step back, wiping away a small tear.

"Alright yall, enough with the welcoming ceramony. Let's start the party." Everyone cheered, and the party began.

* * *

An hour later, the titans were circular around the changeling, waiting for I'm to share his whereabouts.

"You said that you had something important to tell us?" Robin said, taking a sip of his root bear (A/N: still under age here!)

"Oh yeah…" Beast boy said, suddenly growing serious. Raven placed a hand on his hand for comfort. "Well…I got new powers!" the crowd gasped.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! I'm sorry, I was planning for this but if I continued it would've taken me another month to word it out! I'm not kidding. I have no excuse for my lateness and I am not going to deny it either. Personally, I hate this chapter. I'm sorry if you do too.**

**I just felt I haven't updated this in a lifetime and I just wanted to finish it. I still have an essay due by the end of the summer, and I haven't even started it yet! I will try to update this sooner. Same for my other stories.**

**Also, check out my poll. It is for the sequel, and I need your votes! Please review. And constructive critism I will take. I may rewrite this, but not positive. R&R, and again, sorry for my lateness!**


	15. Chapter 15

Authors note

**Hey everyone. I have an annousement to make. This story will be discontinued (boo). It was a nice plot and all, but it was just me putting down random chapters and it was really getting nowhere. I'm sorry to all of you who have enjoyed this story. Those of you who haven't really, well here you go. But good news! I am willing to give it another go! It will still be called **_**Sakutia**_** maybe **_**Green Fever**_**, but keep an eye out for those stories. Hopefully it will be more thought out this time.**

**Again, sorry for shutting this story down. Thanks for the people who supported and helped me through this! i will have the chapter up as soon as i can.**

**Ono, out. **


End file.
